I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game machine such as a slot machine, a pachisuro game machine (rotary drum type game machine), or a pachinko game machine, which is installed in a game facility, and has rotation reels capable of displaying symbols in a changing condition. In particular, the present invention relates to a game machine and a program capable of simultaneously executing a plurality of symbol display games.
II. Description of the Related Art
In a game machine, such as a slot machine, a pachisuro game machine, or a pachisuro game machine, a symbol display game is executed in which, when a predetermined condition is established, one or a plurality of symbols are displayed in a changing condition, a game result is decided by a lottery or the like, and symbols according to the game result are stopped and displayed after a predetermined time has elapsed or in response to an operation of a player.
The above-described symbol display game may be called a reel game because there are many cases where one or a plurality of cylinders (reels) having a plurality of symbols arranged on the peripheral surface are rotated and stopped when the game is executed.
In recent years, a game machine using virtual reels (a simulation video of reels), instead of mechanical reels made of actual cylinders, or a game machine having a liquid crystal display configured to display a video, such as animation, in addition to reels for a symbol display game may be used.
In the game machine which executes the above-described symbol display game, for example, if a remaining one symbol is arranged, a win (also referred to as “winning prize” or “prize”) occurs, that is, the game machine is in a so-called reach state. In the reach state, a predetermined performance process is performed which includes changing the rotation speed or the rotation direction of the reels, displaying a specific animation image, or the like. In a game machine which automatically stops the symbols, in order that a player could be notified of the remaining time of a game, a game machine is known which has a unit (for example, a level indicator which displays the remaining time in a bar graph) for displaying the remaining time from the start of the changing the symbols to the automatic stop of the symbols (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-126166).    Patent Literature 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-126166